


sweet spots

by Ephen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :3c, Come Eating, M/M, Overstimulation, caspoli, dont look at me im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephen/pseuds/Ephen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli is perfect, so perfect with everything he does to Caspar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet spots

**Author's Note:**

> you ever read a caspoli fic? yeah, neither have I. 
> 
> no idea why there aren't any, because these two are a smut opportunities at its finest.
> 
> (what even is that title)

It doesn't take much to bring Caspar to the edge; a few teasing touches or hitting all the right places and he's done in minutes. He's not _that_ much of a slut at all, and puts most of it on for show and the fans just eat it up with every word.

But Caspar's been in the game long enough to know the default sweet spots and what makes the human body really tick, and rarely anybody he's been with have successfully found them.

Oli is different though. Oli is new and warm and _oh so_ good at everything he does to Caspar. He's got a thick muscle - not so much defined as it is extremely obvious - that can keep ahold of Caspar for ages and feels soft to the touch.

Oli, sweet and angel-like in everything he does, know how the human body ticks and all the sweet spots that hit Caspar just right with a mere touch.

"F-Fuuuck," He's currently got Caspar whispering, a small whimper in the otherwise silence. "Fuck. O-Oli," He calls out and bucks up into Oli's hand that is wrapped around his cock. His abdomen is aching from his third orgasm and knees trembling from where they hover just above the bed.

"Yeah, Casp?" Oli answers in a gruff voice. His tone goes straight to Caspar's cock and, against his will, more pre-cum spouts on the top of his head and he twitches heavily in the other's hand. God, Oli is bloody perfect at this.

He leans down to mouth almost wryly at Caspar's neck, thumb slowly circling the sensitive area underneath the head of his dick and it makes Caspar groan weakly. Oli's own dick is hard in his jeans; he can feel the dull throb of it through the denim as he blankets himself over the blond.

"You've been really good for me, Caspar," Oli mumbles, slowly grinding himself down onto his thigh. "So, so good..." His fingers are dripping with Caspar's previous three releases and it makes his hand too slick as he grips the curved cock.

The same thick muscle on his biceps that Caspar loves so much is clenched slightly as one hand has him pushed down against the mattress by the shoulder. God, he loves Oli's strength. If Oli really wanted, he could pick Caspar up and fuck him against the wall without any effort.

"You got one more for me? Just one more?" He asks, as if Caspar has a choice if he comes once more or not. The blond gasps when he drags his blunt thumbnail down the thick vein at the base of his dick and nods erratically in response.

"F-Fuck, Oli, I can't t-take it much longer..." Caspar whimpers, a light sweat sticking a few strands of his hair to his forehead. It's too warm, too humid in Oli's bedroom even with the window open. His shirt is similar situation, only pushed up to his neck and not completely off; it's sticky against his skin.

Oli shushes him and only grinds down harder. "You can, you've been so good for me. Can't believe you can handle this much." He praises and it only urges Caspar to buck into his hand once more. Oli wriggles his fingers loosely for a second, and the blond can feel every string of his release soaking Oli's hand sliding down his own cock. "If love to film you one day, yknow. You'd look gorgeous as a pornstar, Casp..." He purrs, his thumb on his other hand dipping into Caspar's wet, pink mouth. 

It doesn't take long for another one; it only takes a small tender touch to where the base of his dick meets his balls and he's spilling another pearly-white load of cum onto Oli's hand with a weak moan. The smaller of the two follows quickly behind, hips pushing persistently against Caspar's thigh until he groans low and he stutters out a swear.

Instead of wiping the cum off his hands with a disgusted noise, Oli holds his sticky hand up to Caspar's mouth instead. He willingly swallows his fingers and moans around them at the assaulting taste of his own release. Before he knows it, his dick is twitching again, slightly, and he's staring up into Oli's half-lidded eyes. 

Oli, oh so perfect and gorgeous Oli, is definitely aware of the human body's sweet spots, and definitely puts them to good use.


End file.
